Blog użytkownika:Jacek Wojnarowski/Noce Berk: Pajęcza sieć
''Pomoc Jak ktoś chciałby zrobić jakiś cover, do bardzo proszę, prędzej czy później sam jakiś dodam. Prolog Błękitne światło księżyca padało na Berk. Jego tarczę co jakiś czas przysłaniały sylwetki smoków, być może były to smoki Drużyny A lub też innych jeźdźców, a może były to same smoki, przelatujące nocą ponad wyspą. Pewna dziewczynka, o orzechowych włosach, wyglądająca na mniej więcej jedenaście lat spała podczas tej nocy spokojnie, kiedy niespodziewany krzyk wyrwał ją ze snu. Nieco przestraszona, podeszła do okna. Zobaczyła tłum ludzi, zbierający się wokół domu Ingermana. Tłum szemrał, a Śledzik, bo znajdował się w jego centrum, wyglądał na bardzo przybitego i z konsternacją na twarzy rozmawiał z Wodzem Stoickiem. Po chwili tłum rozszedł się po chatach, a wokół rozmawiających wylądowali chyba wszyscy dostępni jeźdźcy na wyspie. Wódz również nie wyglądał najlepiej, a cała sprawa , biorąc pod uwagę to jak zwracał się do jeźdźców, jego mimika i stanowcze gesty, nadawały całej sprawie dość poważny charakter. Ktoś otworzył drzwi chaty, na co owa dziewczynka podeszła do schodów, ponieważ jej pokój znajdował się na piętrze, żeby zobaczyć kto to, ale był to tylko jej tata. Jej mama, która zamiatała przedsionek, spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona i spytała: - Co się tam stało? - Skradziono Smoczą księgę – odparł ojciec poważnym tonem. Następnego dnia Kari, ponieważ tak brzmiało imię dziewczynki, pobiegła do domu naprzeciwko, rzuciła w biegu krótkie „Dzień dobry”, dorosłym, których zastała koło paleniska i szybko wspięła się po schodach na piętro. Zastała tam chłopca, o rok od siebie starszego, o kruczoczarnych włosach i mocno śniadej skórze. - Słyszałeś co się stało? – prawie krzyknęła z przejęcia, co on skwitował kiwnięciem głowy. - To poważna sprawa – rzekł zamyślony, na swój sposób udając dorosłego, po czym niespodziewanie przyciągnął ją do siebie i ręką zakrył jej usta - Chodź ze mną, wiem kto ukradł księgę – szepnął do niej i puścił, zaraz jednak przyłożył palec do ust i podkreślił że to temat tabu. Pokiwała ostrożnie głową, na znak że rozumie i pobiegła za nim. - Idziemy zagrać w „Bij i Zabij” – krzyknął na odchodne do rodziców, po czym zostały po nich jedynie otwarte drzwi. Kari milczała całą drogę, aż zatrzymali w lesie za wioską. - No więc co teraz? – zapytała zdezorientowana, kiedy przyjaciel usiadł spokojnie na trawie – Teit! – ponowiła pytanie, kiedy chłopiec nie zareagował. - Czekamy. I bądź rzesz cicho. Przez ciebie zleci się tu zaraz pół Berk. Po kilku minutach z krzaków wyłonili się Aki i Ari, dwaj bliźniacy, jednak różniący się od siebie w znacznym stopniu. Później pojawili się Gard i Zig, dwaj osiłkowie, zazwyczaj można było ich zobaczyć w kuźni, jak pomagają pyskaczowi. Na koniec zza drzew wyszły Eli i Hekia, dziewczyny zupełnie od siebie różne i charakterem i wyglądem, Elie była złośliwa, uporczywa i o wątpliwym sumieniu, natomiast Hekia przyjazna i otwarta. Dopiero wówczas Teit wstał. - Dzięki że przyszliście, jak wiecie, ja wiem kto ukradł księgę – w tonie było słychać wyższość, ale nie zamierzoną, on po prostu tak miał. Przerwała mu Eli - Skończ rzesz te gry, to ja ją ukradłam – wszyscy mimowolnie spojrzeli na przyjaciółkę. - Na moją prośbę – dodał Teit. Teraz zbiorowe spojrzenie wylądowało na nim. - Posłuchajcie: chodzi o to że Czkawka jest samolubny i nie pozwoli nam się uczyć jak tresować smoki – tu wszyscy zgodzili się jednogłośnie – dlatego mam dla was propozycję: zróbmy własną akademię i sami nauczymy się tresować smoki, a pomoże nam w tym księga. - A jak zamierzasz ukryć te smoki jak już będziemy je mieli? – wtrąciła się Kari. - Spokojnie, myślałem byśmy na początku zajęli się tymi mniejszymi smokami, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi, zresztą moglibyśmy je ukryć w lesie – wszyscy potakiwali z uznaniem – a nawet jeśli je znajdą to nie dowiedzą się że są nasze, moglibyśmy je przecież nauczyć by uciekały lub chowały się przed nimi. Co wy na to? Część I Afera z Zadymiarzem Rozdział I Eli spojrzała na smoka kuzynki z niemałą zazdrością. Wichura wspaniale prezentowała się w porannym słońcu i chyba niewiele smoków, o ile nie żaden mógł pochwalić się tą gracją i płynnością ruchów. Już niedługo – obiecywała sobie jasnowłosa dziewczynka, dodatkowo napędzając to błędne koło zazdrości. Pośpiesznie oddaliła się, chcąc jednocześnie poszczycić się w wyobraźni wyższością nad tą głupią Amazonką. Po drodze zobaczyła Garda i Ziga uwijających się wokół kuźniczego pieca. Tak, ci przynajmniej mieli jakieś zajęcie, nie musieli mieć cały dzień nad głową własnych rodziców, wychwalających dokonania jej kuzynki, od tego można było dostać palgi Odyna, a niech spadnie na ciebie Astrid, jak znajdę jakiś papier to rzucę na ciebie z dziesięć takich klątw. Niespodziewanie wychodząc zza zakrętu zderzyła się z Kari. - Wybacz – wydusiła z siebie Eli, rozmasowując obolałe czoło. - Skąd w tobie tyle dobroci? – rzuciła druga dziewczynka podejrzliwym tonem, po czym przezornie sprawdziła czy nic w chwili zderzenia nie zmieniło nagle właściciela, co wywołało napad chichotu i jasnowłosej koleżanki. - Zapomniałaś? Gramy teraz w jednej drużynie, a po za tym i tak nie masz przy sobie niczego co by mnie interesowało - Jasne, bo nie okradasz byle kogo – odburknęła Kari – celujesz wyżej - dodała i wskazała palcem na przelatującego smoka. Tym razem obie zaniosły się śmiechem – Teit prosił żeby przekazać że Aki z Arim znaleźli dobrą kryjówkę dla naszej paczki. Przekażesz Hekji? - Jasne - To ja lecę powiedzieć Zigowi Gardowi! – rzuciła na odchodnym i pobiegła do kuźni. . . . Stoick szedł powoli za Czaszkochrupem, co jakiś czas uchylając gałęzie drzew i krzaków. Las o tej porze roku był przyjemnym miejscem, ale uroku w tej chwili odbierał mu brak księgi w wiosce i jej gorączkowe poszukiwania. Smok rozgarną krzaki i oczom wodza ukazała się banda dzieciaków siedząca nad niewielkim jeziorkiem, do którego wpadał wodospad z jakiegoś górskiego strumienia. - A co wy tu…? – zapytał nie mało zaskoczony ich obecnością. Tak samo zaskoczone dzieci, podawały sobie coś szybko z rąk do rąk, co na końcu wylądowało w torbie jednej z trzech dziewczynek. - Co wy tam chowacie? – spytał podejrzliwie, kiedy Czaszkochrup zaczął gorączkowo obwąchiwać torbę, gdzie wylądowało owe coś. - Nasz obiad! – wyrwał się nagle ciemnowłosy chłopiec, co dziewczynka potwierdziła wyciągając kilka owiniętych w skórę ryb - Chcieliśmy je upiec nad ogniskiem! – zawtórował mu drugi, roślejszy chłopak. - To Dlaczego tak go chowaliście? – dopytywał się wódz. - Smoki jedzą ryby, więc baliśmy się że Czaszkochrup nam je zabierze – wyjaśniła spokojnym głosem jasnowłosa dziewczynka Gad parsknął niezadowolony i spojrzał na jasnowłosą. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby zamierzał ją spopielić za tą zniewagę, ale ograniczył się do obrażonego przeparadowania obok i zniknięcia w krzakach. - Uważajcie na siebie i nie róbcie nic głupiego – pogroził im palcem, po czym poszedł w ślad za smokiem. Przez kilka minut panowała potworna cisza. Pierwsza odezwała się Kari: - Nigdy więcej Thorze, właśnie nabujaliśmy wodzowi. - Gdzie ta kryjówka? – zawtórowała jej Hekia zwracając się do bliźniaków. Rozdział II Stoick przechadzał się brzegiem klifu, zagłębiony w myślach dotyczących wydarzeń mijającego dnia. Poszukiwania księgi okazały znowu bezowocne i coraz bardziej nachodziła go myśl że stracili ją bezpowrotnie. Czaszkochrup znalazł ślad, ale okazał się on jego nienapchanym żołądkiem. Coś przeoczył, tylko gdzie? Czkawka z resztą jeźdźców wywracali ocean na drugą stronę żeby znaleźć jakikolwiek okręt i przeszukać go do ostatniej spleśniałej deski. Sytuacja wydawała mu się beznadziejna. Zero tropów po złodzieju, smoki też nic nie zwęszyły, pojawił się i zniknął jak duch. To też świadczyło o kunszcie i naprawdę dobrze wykonanej robocie, czym można by zaskarbić sobie szacunku, ale raczej nie u osoby okradzionej. No nic, może jutro na coś trafią – tym zakończył rozmyślania i wymęczony skierował się do chaty. . . . Teit spojrzał na słońce i stwierdził że chyba czas już wracać. Ich nowa kryjówka była całkiem niczego sobie. Wejście, w postaci szczeliny, zgrabnie ukrytej za wodospadem jeziorka, dość szerokiej by się zmieścił Gard, ale nikt większy, do jaskiń Szeptozgonów rozszerzało się później w całkiem sporych rozmiarów tunel, który można było wykorzystać. Zastanawiał się jeszcze jak ta szczelina powstała, lecz kiedy nic rozsądnego mu do głowy nie przyszło stwierdził że to na pewno skalne trolle zrobiły dla nich to wejście. - Dobra ekipa, chyba czas się zbierać do domu – rzucił do reszty, wylegującej się wokoło jeziorka. Jakoś tak wyszło że owa reszta wybrała go na kapitana ich paczki, o ile tak można było to określić. - Kryjówka jest fajna, ale wejście mogło by być większe – stwierdził Gard, podnosząc się. - Ja tam uważam że wejście jest idealne – odparła Eli – Żaden dorosły tam nie wejdzie – wyjaśniła koledze. - Czy ja wiem, pewnie da się tam jakoś dojść tunelami - bronił się Gard. - I myślisz że ktoś szukał by w tej plątaninie korytarzy tej jednej odnogi? – spytała dziewczynka – Chociaż chętnie bym naszkicowała ich układ, nie wiadomo, kiedy się przyda. - Teit, zgaduję że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o tym miejscu? – rzuciła Hekia, zrównując krok z nim krok. - Tak, a przynajmniej dopóki mamy księgę. - Czyli chcesz ją oddać? – upewniła się Hekia. - No pewnie że tak, już kończę ją przepisywać – odparł spokojnie Teit. - Ale nam się dziś upiekło, co? – wtrącił się Zig. - No, mało brakowało – rzucił równie wesoło Aki. Niespodziewanie Kari wydała z siebie okrzyk obrzydzenia. - Co jest? – spytał Teit, a ona wskazała na zielonkawą maź, wokół jej prawego buta z wyrazem mdłości na twarzy. Wszystkich przeszedł dreszcz na widok czegoś, co wyglądało gorzej od spleśniałych odchodów chorego gronkiela i jeszcze lało się zjełczałe mleko. - Wiecie co, zaczekajcie chwilę, oblepię tym siodło mojej znienawidzonej kuzynki, niech cierpi – rozweseliła się nagle Eli. - Serio? – zapytał sarkastycznie Teit. - Serio, o fuu! Nie dość że wygląda płynne odchody chorego jaka, to pachnie z dziesięć razy gorzej! – odparła, zbierając wydzielinę z ziemi. - Ciekawe co to? – zamyślił się Zig - Moja przepustka do uprzykrzania życia Astrid – odpowiedziała jasnowłosa dziewczynka - Dobra, tyle mi wystarczy, chodźmy stąd, bo zaraz zwymiotuję. . . . Pusta miska przesuwała się od ściany do ściany w ciasnej celi – ciemnoskóry chłopak potarł obolałe nadgarstki, marząc o tym by kajdany znikły chociaż na chwilę. Jego długie, wcale nieprzycinane, czarne jak smoła włosy, sięgały mu barków. Był niewolnikiem na tym statku. Złapany w bardzo odległej krainie, dla niektórych zbyt odległej, żeby ją sobie wyobrazić, przechodził z rąk do rąk, aż trafił tutaj. Niektórzy traktowali go dobrze, inni nie. Zresztą i tak zawsze miał na rękach kajdanki, albo sznurek. Co do rąk i dłoni widoczne były na nich ślady bicia, w postaci długich kresek od bicza. Miał może dziesięć lat, ale kogo obchodził jego los. Nadchodził sztorm i on o tym wiedział, może tym razem szczęście mu dopisze, przez co jego oprawca zostanie zmyty z pokładu? Rozdział III Gard szedł obok Eli, trzymając pochodnie w ten sposób, żeby oświetlić kawałek pergaminu, na którym rysowała mapę tuneli. Koleżanka zatrzymywała się co jakiś czas, rysowała strzałki na ścianach i liczyła kroki. - Po co rysujesz te strzałki? – zagadnął, chcąc zacząć jakąś konwersację. - Żebyśmy wiedzieli, którędy wrócić – odparła, nie odrywając nosa znad pergaminu. - A wiesz, gdzie mniej więcej jesteśmy teraz? - Daleko od wioski i jakieś sześćdziesiąt stóp pod ziemią, a droga ciągle prowadzi w dół – wyjaśniła, ale na jej twarzy malowało się zaniepokojenie. - Coś się stało? Zgubiliśmy się? – spytał Gard, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewał strach. - Nie, ale spójrz – uspokoiła go Eli i skierowała jego uwagę na tunel przed nimi – Ten tunel, nie został wykopany przez smoki, zobacz z stropu wiszą te lejki. - I to cię tak zaniepokoiło? – na twarzy Garda pojawiła się konsternacja. - Nie to głąbie – skarciła go dziewczynka – chodzi o to że jest całkiem możliwe że wyszliśmy już pod ocean. Ten tunel może łączyć się z jakąś głębszą siecią jaskiń, gdzie nie mam ochoty się zapuszczać , jeszcze dojdziemy do środka ziemi. - Czyli co? Wracamy? – było to bardziej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie. - Tak, myślę że tak, ale poczekaj chwilę – Eli przeciągnęła kreskę po dnie jaskini i narysowała czaszkę. Niespodziewanie cofnęła rękę i korytarz rozbrzmiał echem jej krzyku. - Ciszej! – szepnął Gard – Dlaczego krzyczysz? - Nie gadaj i daj światło – poinstruowała go koleżanka. - Patrz, to to samo mazidło co je znaleźliśmy kilka dni temu – spostrzegł chłopiec – ale skąd to się tu wzięło? - Myślę że powinniśmy się zmywać i to szybko – szepnęła dziewczynka, a jej przestraszona twarz błysnęła w świetle pochodni. - Dlaczego? - Posłuchaj, rozejrzyj się tu są tylko skały, ta maź nie mogła tu się wziąć sama z siebie – tłumaczyła coraz bardziej przestraszona Eli - Znaczy że ktoś lub coś ją tu zostawiło? – koleżanka w milczeniu pokiwała głową. - Zbierajmy się - Jestem za! . . . Teit kończył przepisywać księgę do sporo mniejszego i bardziej poręcznego notesu, jedyny problem był taki że notes był bardzo gruby, ale ciągle lepszy od tej ogromnej książki. Przepisywał właśnie smoka zamieszkującego jaskinie i wydzielającego… Przerwał pisanie i poderwał księgę z uwagą doczytując resztę opisu. - Hej ekipa chodźcie zobaczyć! – wszyscy obecni zebrali się wokół niego i patrzyli wyczekująco. - Przepisywałem księgę i spójrzcie trafiłem na tego smoka – wskazał palcem na gada z rysunku, gdzie figurował z płaskim ogonem, dość krępymi łapami i podłużnym pyskiem, ale chyba najważniejszą cechą był fakt że jego skóra wydzielała śluz. Nagle z mroków tunelu wyłonili się przerażeni Eli z Gardem. - Ludzie jak dobrze was widzieć, tam na dole coś jest! – zaczął zdyszany chłopiec. - Znaleźliście smoka? – zagadnął zaciekawiony Zig - Jakiego smoka? – zapytała zdziwiona Eli. - Chodzi o to że to mazidło, które znaleźliśmy kilka dni temu, to prawdopodobnie śluz wydzielany przez smoka – wyjaśniła Hekia. - Ten śluz jest tam też na dole – dodała już podekscytowana jasnowłosa dziewczynka . - To raczej normalne, ten smok mieszka w jaskiniach – odezwał się Teit. - Chodźcie, znajdziemy go! – zakrzyknął Aki. - Nie, poczekajcie! – zatrzymał ich Teit – Już robi się późno i też myślę że powinniśmy się jakoś przygotować, jutro tam zejdziemy z samego rana! – obiecał Rozdział IV '' Śledzika obudziło poranne słońce. Podniósł się sennie, jeszcze jedną nogą będąc nie wiadomo gdzie i rozejrzał po pokoju. Smoczyca jeszcze spała, więc cicho przeszedł do biurka, gdzie stała misa z wodą, którą obmył twarz. Już miał schodzić na dół, kiedy nagle jego uwagę przykuło zawiniątko oparte o ścianę. Zdziwiony, podniósł pakunek i położył na stole. Jego zawartość zbiła go z nóg. - Księga! – krzyknął na całego, zupełnie zapominając że połowa wioski jeszcze śpi. Smoczyca też się obudziła. Zaciekawiona nagłym wybuchem euforii podeszła do blatu i spojrzała na książkę na nim leżącą. Co prawda mało ją interesowała literatura, ale widząc radość Śledzika postanowiła cieszyć się wraz z nim. Jeździec zbiegł na parter, po czym wypadł z chaty, zapominając o butach i darł się na całego: - Czkawka!! Księga!! . . . Hekię obudziły niespodziewane krzyki. Słońce ledwie wstało, ale co tam, będzie miała więcej czasu na przygotowanie się do wyprawy. Zlustrowała wzrokiem co ma w nieskazitelnie czystym i uporządkowanym pokoju, jednak najpierw śniadanie. Jej mama mówiła że mleko, jajka z dodatkiem kilku kromek podpiekanego chleba to podstawa dobrze rozpoczętego dnia. Podczas jedzenia przeglądała w myślach to co miała w pokoju, poważnie rozważając co zabrać, a co nie. - Jakie plany na dzisiaj? – dobiegło ją pytanie mamy, która przysiadła się do stołu. Hekia odgarnęła czarne włosy, po czym odparła: - Będziemy szukać smoka – a po chwili dodała – lub smoków, jeszcze nie wiem. - A jakich smoków będziecie szukać? - Takich co żyją w jaskiniach – odpowiedziała dziewczynka z uśmiechem. - Tylko pamiętaj by uważać na siebie. - Tak mamo – Hekia pochłonęła ostatnią kromkę i zniknęła na piętrze. Tyle rzeczy mogła by wziąć, linę nóż, młotek? A ten co robi na półce, jego miejsce jest w szufladzie. Czy igły się na coś przydadzą? Może pergamin by narysować smoka, kiedy go zobaczy, a wówczas powiesi sobie jego rysunek nad łóżkiem, przecież rodzice i tak stwierdzą że jest wymyślony. Dobrze myśl, zrobiłaś bałagan, a nic z tego nie wynikło – mówiła do siebie w myślach Koniec końców postanowiła że weźmie linę, węgiel, kawałek pergaminu i nóż. Z workiem placach wybiegła z domu. Na dworze po dwóch zakrętach spotkała Eli. - Załatwione z książką? - spytała - Śledzik zareagował, dość entuzjastycznie… - zaśmiała się koleżanka. - Co wzięłaś na wyprawę? - zagadnęła Hekia. - Dużo liny i nóż – Eli odparła lakonicznie, wskazując na worek na plecach – Ciekawe, czy Teit wymyślił jak wytropić gada, ponieważ jak na razie znaleźliśmy tylko dowody na to że jest na wyspie. - Ciekawe jak się tu znalazł, wedle księgi nie umie latać – Hekia rozwinęła myśl koleżanki - Myślę że takim jednym tunelem, który biegnie daleko po za wyspę - To znaczy? – dopytywała się czarnowłosa dziewczynka. - To znaczy że razem z Gardem znaleźliśmy tunel, który wychodzi po za Berk i było tam to mazidło. - Śluz Eli, to jest śluz – poprawiła ją Hekia. . . . Teit kończył przygotowywać pochodnie, a zrobił ich co najmniej tuzin. Nie żeby zamierzali przebywać w jaskiniach cały dzień, chociaż kto wie? Żywił nadzieje co do tego smoka, może uda się go oswoić, udowodni wreszcie że jest lepszy od Czkawki. - Cześć Teit! Jak poranek? – usłyszał powitanie Kari. - Nieźle, kończę przygotowania do naszej ekspedycji, czy jakoś tak, a Eli odniosła księgę, a przynajmniej to wnioskuję po krzykach Śledzika – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, jakby opowiedział jakiś dowcip - Ciekawe jak będzie wyglądał ten smok – zastanawiała się Kari. - Przecież widziałaś jego rysunek – zdziwił się chłopiec. - Ale myślę że będzie trochę inny – upierała się dziewczynka. - Cóż, może dla tego że Czkawka nie umie rysować – zaśmiał się Teit. Rozmowę przerwało im pojawienie się Ziga z Gardem. - Cześć wam! – zawołał Zig. Miał przy sobie niewielki toporek, ale w jego rękach wyglądał groźnie. - Nie przesadzasz z tym? – spytał niepewnie Teit. - Pyskacz mi powiedział że przyda na nam się jakby smok nas zaatakował - wyjaśnił Gard, sam miał młot przy pasie. - Wam tylko jedno w głowie – stwierdziła Kari. - Nie ma to jak domyślni dorośli, powiedz prawdę, a stwierdzą że bujasz – Teit zignorował uwagę, ale nie powstrzymał się przed wtrąceniem własnej, kończąc wiązać linę . . . Czkawka wszedł do kuźni i z zdziwieniem stwierdził że nie zastał ani Ziga ani Garda. - Witaj Pyskacz – zawołał do wikinga, uwijającego się przy piecu. - Witaj Czkawka, Maruda! Pomógłbyś rozpalić ten piec! - Gdzie młodzi? – zapytał nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości. - A ty stary jesteś? – zachichotał Pyskacz – Mówili że idą szukać jakiegoś smoka. Wiesz, że bardzo chcieli by mieć własne. - Tak, ale są za młodzi, pamiętasz co było z Gustvem? Mam nadzieję że to tylko jakaś głupia zabawa – orzekł Czkawka. - Tak, ale chyba nie przyszedłeś tutaj pytać się gdzie są moi pomocnicy, a więc jak mogę służyć synowi wodza? – zapytał półironicznie kowal. - Przyszedłem po nową lotkę do ogona Szczerbatka, ale skoro nie ma dzieciarni, to może się na coś przydam… ''Rozdział V Teit szedł obok Eli, prowadzącej grupę, oświetlając jej naszkicowaną mapę tuneli. - Słuchaj, myślę że powinniśmy zacząć szukać, owszem na niższych poziomach, ale to miejsce, gdzie znaleźliśmy śluz z Gardem nic nam nie da – odezwała się Eli podnosząc głowę – to po prostu wyjście nie wiadomo gdzie, a po za tym śluz widzieliśmy też na powierzchni, co znaczy że smok jest gdzieś na wyspie – dodała gwoli wyjaśnienia – Zacznijmy szukać tutaj – wskazała mu palcem na oznaczenie większej groty na mapie – Później zbadamy to przejście, a tutaj dostaniemy się tym korytarzem – tłumaczyła, przesuwając palcami po pergaminie. - Rozumiem, ale nie mamy innych tropów, a od czegoś trzeba zacząć – odpowiedział spokojnie. - Mamy, właśnie w tej grocie – zaprzeczyła dziewczynka – Spójrz, ten korytarz, do którego chcesz się dostać, bezpośrednio łączy się z tą jaskinią, co znaczy że jeżeli smok dostał się na wyspę tym tunelem, to musiał przez nią przejść. - A jak nic tam nie znajdziemy? - To i tak te ślady, które uparłeś się znaleźć nie pomogą nam. - Daleko jeszcze? – wtrącił się Aki - Nie, jeżeli pójdziemy tym tunelem, to dojedziemy do komina, którym opuścimy się dwa poziomy niżej i do końca zostanie nam już tylko około stu metrów – odparła Eli – ostatnim razem musieliśmy się czołgać, żeby tam dojść , a o kominie dowiedzieliśmy się dopiero, kiedy byliśmy na dole, ale w sumie i tak ta wiedza na nic by się nam zdała, ponieważ i tak nie mieliśmy lin. Skręcili jak powiedziała Eli i po kilku minutach marszu znaleźli się nad krawędzią pionowego tunelu. - Nasz przyjaciel chyba też wie o jego istnieniu – skomentował Zig, wskazując na śluz przylepiony do jednej ze ścian. - Jak chcesz tędy zejść? – spytała sarkastycznie Karia. Eli posłała jej chytry uśmiech, który błysnął w płomieniu pochodni. - Gard masz linę? - Tak – odparł chłopiec, wyciągając zwoje dziwnie powiązanego sznura. - Co to jest? – zapytał Teit. - Lina, którą zrobiłem na prośbę Eli – odparł Gard, po czym przywiązał jeden z jej końców do stożka wystającego z dna tunelu, w którym stali – zapinasz ten pasek, wokół bioder, podpinasz go do liny i zsuwasz się po niej, jeżeli zaczniesz spadać powstrzyma cię najbliższy supeł. - I ty żeś to wymyślił? – wtrącił się Ari, a w jego głosie słychać było uznanie. - Nie – zaprzeczył Gard – wymyślił to Czkawka. . . . Czkawka pociągnął węglem po skórze, rysując kontur siodła, po czym korzystając z noża odciął niepotrzebne fragmenty. Następnie wyciągnął z pieca wcześniej przygotowane żelazo i zaczął nadawać mu kształt przedniego łęku. Wyhartował go w wodzie, po czym obił skórą i sprawdził czy wszystko dobrze się układa na smoku, którego właściciel zamówił dlań siodło. Dlaczego ktoś miałby oddać księgę? – rozmyślał nie przerywając pracy. Przecież to bez sensu. Nawet jeżeli miałby ją przepisać, to po co ją oddawać, przecież w niej jest zawarte wszystko co wiedzą o smokach i oddawanie jej to jak wytrącenie miecza przeciwnikowi z rąk i podanie mu go po chwili. - Czkawka! – przebił się do niego głos Pyskacza – Przypalasz wodze – zwrócił mu uwagę kowal. Chłopak zawstydzony własnym roztargnieniem, pośpiesznie wyrzucił uszkodzone paski skóry i zabrał się za przygotowywanie nowych. . . . - Linę zostawiamy? – spytał zdziwiony Aki. - No jakoś trzeba wrócić – wyjaśniła Eli – no to teraz prosto przed siebie – dodała, patrząc się w głąb tunelu przed nimi. Jak powiedziała wcześniej, dotarcie do groty nie zajęło im wiele czasu. - Nie jest jakoś pokaźnie wielka – skomentował Teit, przypominając sobie wielkie kółko na mapie naszkicowanej przez Eli – Dobra, rozejrzyjmy się za jakimiś tropami. - A za czym dokładnie? – spytała Hekia. Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza, ponieważ nikt nie miał pojęcia jak może wyglądać trop smoka. - No, za śluzem – odparł niepewnie Teit po chwili zastanowienia. - To znalazłam – szepnęła Kari, ale coś w jej głosie było nie tak – Smoka też. - Gdzie? – zapytał Teit, odwracając się w jej stronę. - Ciszej! – warknęła szeptem – i nie podchodź z tą pochodnią! - Gdzie? – dopytywał się chłopiec, a w jego głosie słychać było zniecierpliwienie. - Na mojej głowie idioto! – szepnęła tym samym tonem – spójrz do góry. Wszyscy podnieśli głowy, a to co zobaczyli odebrało im mowę. - Na Thora jaki on wielki… – zdołał wydusić Gard. Wielki aksamitnie czarny smok, o trójkątnym pysku z rogiem na czubku, złotymi pasami wokół zamkniętych oczu, wielkich kłach błyszczących w świetle pochodni w tyle potężnych szczęk, które mogłyby pochłonąć każdego z nich jednym kłapnięciem i jeszcze ten śluz kapiący z jego masywnego grzbietu, na którym mogli by się rozłożyć całą ósemką i jeszcze zostało by miejsca . Pochodnia syknęła, kiedy kropla mazi wpadła do płomienia. - Co robimy Teit? – spytała szeptem Eli, odrywając głowę od majestatycznego smoka przyczepionego do stropu jaskini – Teit! – w jej głosie brzmiał lęk. - Nie wiem – odparł zapytany. W tym samym momencie gad otworzył ślepia. Rozdział VI Zamyślony Czkawka szedł wioską, gadając coś do siebie, kiedy złapał go Śledzik. - Hej Czkawka, opowiesz im o nawiązywaniu więzi z smokiem? – dołączony był do tego zestaw dwóch tuzinów wielkich oczu, które robiły dzieciaki. Dlaczego nie? Trochę przymusił się do uśmiechu i zaczął opowiadać - Więź z smokiem oznacza zaufanie – tutaj zachęcił własnego smoka by ten podszedł bliżej, po czym położył mu rękę na pysku – Jeżeli smok wam ufa, to wtedy i tylko wtedy będziecie mogli go dosiąść i na nim latać, jednak więź nie może być jednostronna, pamiętajcie o tym. . . . Świdrujące spojrzenie smoka przewiercało Teita na wylot. Czuł się taki mały. Gad niespodziewanie zeskoczył z sufitu, obracając się w locie, z gracją wylądował przed chłopcem. Ziemia zdawała się drżeć, kiedy wielkie łapy stworzenia biły o posadzkę jaskini. Smok zbliżył się na odległość dłoni od chłopca. Rozwarł potężne szczęki, wydobywając z nich złowieszczy warkot, ziemia chciała uciec Teitowi spod nóg, stał jak sparaliżowany. Do czasu, kiedy Kari odwróciła jego uwagę. Zmrużył oczy, niewiele widząc w półmroku. Dziewczynka wskazywała na coś palcem za jego plecami – odwrócił powoli głowę i zrozumiał o co chodziło. Cały czas z sobą walcząc dał znak Zigowi i Gardowi, by odłożyli broń wyglądającą przy bestii wręcz śmiesznie. Chłopcy odsunęli się jeszcze o kilka kroków, znikając w ciemności. Potworowi trochę zelżało spojrzenie. Wysunął rozwidlony język i zaczął nim badać chłopca. Teit odruchowo próbował się migać, ale jego stopy jakby wrosły w skałę, odmawiając mu posłuszeństwa. Wówczas za łapą smoka zobaczył Eli. Pokazywała sobie palcem na otwarte usta, po czym widząc jak mu zrzedła mina, zwizualizowała mu głęboki wdech. Chłopiec poczuł jak coś obija mu się o nogę. Torba. Nie odrywając już wzroku od smoka, schylił się, żeby sprawdzić jej zawartość. Ryby. Dwie ryby. Wyciągnął jedną przed siebie, tak żeby gad ją widział. Kiedy język smoka ją zabrał, uświadomił sobie że nawet język tego smoka jest od niego większy. Ryba znikła w gardzieli potwora. . . . Stoick schylił się żeby wchodząc do kuźni nie uderzyć się w czoło belką stropową. - Witaj Pyskacz, gdzie dzieciaki? – zawołał na powitanie. - Witaj Wodzu, co tak wszyscy o nie pytają? Przeskrobały coś? - Nie, ale ostatnio mam pewne podejrzenia – odpowiedział z nutą grozy w głosie. - Rozwiniesz myśl? – zachęcił Pyskacz zmieniając sobie protezę na kubek i biorąc solidny haust. - Wydaje mi się że to oni skradli księgę – kowal opluł chyba wszystko co było w zasięgu, kiedy zakrztusił się z wrażenia. - Ja rozumiem że jesteś przepracowany, ale Zig i Gard, bez urazy dla nich, ale nie nadają się na złodziei – odpowiedział poważnie Pyskacz, chcąc bronić podopiecznych. - Nie oni, ale znają kogoś kto ukradł – wyjaśnił Stoick – Elikka Hofferson do niej zaprowadził mnie nos Czaszki. - Tym bardziej nie – zaprzeczył Pyskacz – gdzie taka potulna dziewczynka… - wódz przerwał mu rzucając na stół cały zastęp wytrychów, dziwnie spreparowanych noży, oraz trochę powiązanej w kostki smoczymiętki. - Gdyby nie nos Czaszki w życiu bym tego nie znalazł, ani nawet nie pomyślał że to się tam znajduje. W szafie była fałszywa ścianka, wziąłem tylko kilka z zastępu oręża i nadziałem się jeszcze na zabezpieczenie – już warkną wskazując na igłę w dłoni – leżałem tam z godzinę, nieprzytomny – Pyskacz milczał zdruzgotany widokiem. - A zabezpieczenia? Co z zabezpieczeniami jakie poczynił Śledzik? – odezwał się w końcu . Stoick wyciągnął stek kartek, zabazgranych wszelkimi informacjami o tym, kiedy Śledzik idzie spać, jak śpi, jak śpi jego smok, gdzie śpi jego smok, gdzie są rozmieszczone zabezpieczenia, ogółem wszystko. - Zbrodnia prawie doskonała – rzekł Stoick – już wiem skąd Johan miał mój Topór. Niespodziewanie Pyskcz wskazał ręką za niego. Grupa ośmiorga dzieciaków szła w ich stronę, wyraźnie pochłonięta rozmową. - To nie ma prawa wyjść, poza nas dwóch, jasne? – szepnął rozkazująco, odwrócił się i wyszedł. - To było niesamowite – rzucił Teit, już chyba po raz setny. - Powtarzasz się – stwierdziła Kari z uśmiechem na ustach. - Co z tego? To było niesamowite – zaprzeczył podniecony Aki - Na pewno było szalone – dodała Eli. - Ty jesteś Elikka? – dobiegło ją pytanie z boku. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła twarz wodza. - Tak to ja – odpowiedziała lekko zmieszana. - Chodź ze mną – rzekł tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, po czym ruszył ścieżką, w kierunku twierdzy. - To na razie… - rzuciła na pożegnanie, trochę smutna że nie może już tak otwarcie się ekscytować dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami. Rozdział VII Stoick opadł na krzesło i zlustrował jasnowłosą dziewczynkę wzrokiem. Skrzętnie chowała lęk i gdyby nie znał ludzi, też by tego nie zauważył. W oczach widniały iskierki nadziei, słowem wyglądała całkiem normalnie. - Usiądź – zachęcił pokazując taboret po drugiej stronie stołu. Wgramoliła się na siedzisko i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Splotła dłonie i wyraźnie się rozluźniła, zdawało mu się że słyszał jak wypuszcza powietrze. - Dlaczego ukradłaś Księgę? – najlepsze pytanie na początek, zaczynamy od mocnego uderzenia, niech myśli że już wszystko wiem. Ale Elikka podniosła wzrok i odpowiedziała mu spokojnie: - Nie ukradłam - coraz bardziej się boję tej małej, ten spokój, to opanowanie, wyrachowanie. - A co znaczą te kart… Zaraz, gdzie ja je… - nagle przypomniał sobie że przecież zostawił je u Pyskacza, jak Czkawka je znajdzie to cały plan pójdzie w rozsypkę – Nieważne, gdzie ważne co na nich było: byłaś bardzo zainteresowana Śledzikiem – ani na chwilę nie schodził z władczego tonu. - Nie ma żadnych kartek, nie wiem o czym wódz mówi, czy mogę już iść? - Posłuchaj mnie , dzisiaj Czaszkochrup znalazł ukrytą ściankę w twojej szafie, jeżeli nie przyznasz się tutaj, to pójdziemy tam i na oczach twoich rodziców wywalę cały sprzęt jaki tam jest schowany. Szlag! Wiedziała że kiedyś wpadnie, ale potulną może grać dalej, chociaż nie wie czy trzy tuziny wytrychów nie zdarły jej tej maski. - Tak, przyznaje się, ukradłam tę książkę, byłam ciekawa co w niej jest – zrobiła wielkie smutne oczy i spuściła głowę. - Wystarczyło poprosić Śledzika, a na pewno by ci pokazał – no przynajmniej widzi że zrobiła źle, może faktycznie to nie ona ukradła ten topór. - Przepraszam! Ja naprawdę nie chciałam tak zrobić! – rozpłakała się i ukryła twarz w dłoniach – To było złe, więc ją oddałam! - Chociaż tyle, no zmykaj – rozkleił się Stoick – Nigdy więcej nie próbuj kraść – całkowicie zapomniał o tym co było w szafie, a kiedy to zrobił było już za późno. . . . - O co chodziło? – zapytał ją Teit. - Czaszkochrup wywęszył moje zabawki – odparła Eli wskazując na worki leżące u jej stóp. - Wpadłaś? – spytał poważnie zaniepokojony. - Prawie – odpowiedziała z wyrachowaniem – ale udało mi się go spławić – dodała spokojnie. Teitowi było stanowczo za dużo wrażeń jak na te kilka dni – mało nie zostali pożarci, ledwie udało im się uniknąć przyłapania, a teraz siedzieli w jaskini, oparci o bok wielkiego smoka i gawędzili sobie w najlepsze. - Muszę się przejść – stwierdził, po czym zniknął w tunelu. - A Tobie przydało by się imię, co? - zwróciła się do smoka, kładąc mu rękę na pysku, kiedy odwrócił głowę. - Może Gigantus! – zaproponował rozochocony Aki. - Nie! Lepiej Magni! – sprzeciwił się brat. - A ja myślę że „Thor” jest dobre – wtrącił się Zig. - A co myślicie o „Loki”? – rzucił Gard. - Wiecie co? Zrobiła się niezła zadyma z tego wszystkiego: szukania smoka, chowania się przed jeźdźcami, Stoick prawie nas nakrył, niech będzie „Zadymiarz” zrobimy z nim jeszcze większą zadymę, co wy na to – odezwała się Hekia. Nastała chwila ciszy, później wszyscy pokiwali głowami na zgodę. - Więc Zadymiarz – zawyrokowała Eli – a co z jazdą na nim? - A co ma być? – zapytał zdziwiony Aki. - Myślę że Eli chodziło o to kto i kiedy będzie na nim jeździł, ale posłuchajcie: mam lepszy pomysł. – powiedział Zig i przystąpił do objaśnień. . . . - Ląd Kapitanie! Na sterburcie! – dobiegło go wołanie gdzieś z pokładu. Ciemnoskóry chłopiec podniósł głowę i podszedł do kraty swojej celi. Więc jednak przeżyją... Rozdział VIII Statek powoli sunął do portu. Podarte żagle, pozrywane rejki, olinowanie godne pożałowania – to wszystko świadczyło o przejściach załogi. Wkrótce i ster się złamał. Potrzebne były smoki, żeby nakierować go do suchego doku. Hekia z Elikką oglądały jak statek jest wciągany na platformę. Masa ludzi wykrzykująca do siebie komendy, tłum gapiów, ogółem nie było by nic w tym niezwykłego, gdyby nie fakt że takie rzeczy się tu nie zdarzają z dwóch powodów: Po pierwsze nie ma tu statków o takich żaglach i zazwyczaj po takich usterkach statek kończy na dnie. Dziewczynki patrzyły jak mężczyźni rozładowują statek, by można było go połatać, lecz nagle ich uwagę przykuł chłopiec w obskurnej tunice o dziwnym, ciemnym kolorze skóry i kruczoczarnych włosach opadających na mocne ramiona. Przypominał trochę Ziga, tylko był szczuplejszy, ale siłą na pewno mu dorównywał. - Jak ci na imię? – zagadnęła Eli, kiedy przechodził obok. - Adran – odpowiedział cicho, jakby była to tajemnica tylko dla jej uszu. Odstawił skrzynkę i wrócił po następną, jednak, kiedy podnosił pakunek poślizgnął się i upuścił go, a ten zatrzeszczał złowrogo, informując że zawartości jest teraz więcej. Jakiś mężczyzna wyciągnął bicz i zamachnął się na chłopaka. Sznur przeciął powietrze, mignięcie oka i zatrzymał się w ręce Stoicka. - Dlaczego katujesz dziecko? - Jest niewolnikiem i będę go karać, kiedy przyjdzie mi na to ochota – odpowiedział mężczyzna - A więc będzie on ceną, za którą naprawicie statek – zawyrokował wódz, puszczając broń mężczyzny. Żeglarz posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale nie powiedział nic więcej i odszedł. - Jak ci na imię chłopie? – spytał Stoick, kucając by zrównać się z jego poziomem oczu. - Adran Panie – odpowiedział spokojnie, lecz widać było jak cały się trzęsie. Wódz Wandali odetchnął głęboko, widząc że chłopiec uważa go swojego kolejnego Pana. - Chodź ze mną – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się do dziewczynek - Wy też. Elikka i Hekia pobiegły za nimi. Stoick doprowadził ich do kuźni, gdzie zastał pracującego Pyskacza, Ziga oraz Garda. - Pyskacz mam do ciebie prośbę – zaczął. Kowal odwrócił się do niego i zobaczył ciemnoskórego chłopca w cienkiej, przewiewnej tunice i tak już mocno zużytej. - Kim on jest? – zapytał, uśmiechając się do chłopca. - Był sługą na tym statku, wziąłem go za naprawę. - To wbrew kodeksowi, mówiącemu że rozbitkom pomaga się bezinteresownie – zauważył Pyskacz. - Chcieli go pochlastać biczem – dodał Stoick, po czym widząc zrozumienie na twarzy jednorękiego wikinga dodał – Mógłby tu przenocować? Jutro znajdę kogoś, kto go przygarnie. - Jasne – odparł wesoło kowal. Wódz ponownie kucnął przed Adranem i będąc pewnym że słucha powiedział: - Już nie jesteś niczyją własnością, jakbyś czegoś potrzebował proś , a wy dziewczynki, znajdzie mu jakieś ubranie godne człowieka – później odwrócił się i odszedł porozmawiać z kapitanem okrętu. Rozdział IX Ciemnoskóry chłopak siedział pod piecem, w kuźni Pyskacza i przyglądał się pracy kowala. Czuł się jakoś nieswojo, mając na sobie normalną wełnianą tunikę o kolorze zbliżonym do barwy jego skóry oraz ciepłe buty i spodnie, wewnątrz wyściełane jakimś miękkim futerkiem. Umył się po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów w ciepłej wodzie, jedyne czego nie zrobił to nie ściął smoliście czarnych włosów, tak jakoś się do nich przywiązał. Niesamowicie się cieszył, że już żadne kajdany, czy sznurek nie krępują mu ruchów, ale uczucie nie potrafiło się przebić przez kamienną twarz, która pozostała pomimo otrzymania wolności. Może niedługo to piętno zniknie? Kamień przyjemnie grzał go w plecy, a ciepło rozchodziło się też po podłodze, grzejąc go również od dołu. Udało się. Na twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech po raz pierwszy od tak dawna… - Hej Adran! – zawołał go kowal, wyrywając z letargu. Chłopiec odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na jasnowłosego wikinga. - Tak? – spytał cicho, ledwie słyszalnym głosem, jakby próbował na nowo przyzwyczaić się do mówienia. Mężczyzna zobaczył jak oczy rozszerzają mu się ze strachu. Odruch, kolejne piętno. - Hej, spokojnie – przemówił łagodnie – Chciałem tylko cię zapytać, czy nie przyniósłbyś węgla do pieca, żeby nie wygasł – mówił dalej, na koniec pokazując ręką stos węgla w kącie kuźni. Adran wstał pośpiesznie, bez słowa i podbiegł do stosu, po czym gorączkowo zaczął rozglądać się za czymś, w czym mógłby przenieść opał. Niespodziewanie ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu, na co przykucnął, natychmiastowo chroniąc głowę rękoma. - Spokojnie… – roześmiał się trochę wyższy od niego chłopak w jego wieku – Mam na imię Gard – przedstawił się - tam masz kosz i szufelkę – wskazał na wiklinowy pojemnik z metalową łopatką, wiszący na ścianie. Adran kiwnął mu głową w podzięce i szybko poszedł po pojemnik, trochę się rozluźniając. - Jaki on spięty… - powiedział do Ziga, stojącego przy miechu i pilnującego, by w piecu panowała odpowiednia temperatura. - Nie dziw mu się – odpowiedziała Eli, która znikąd pojawiła się przy ladzie – Przeszedł więcej niż my wszyscy razem wzięci – dodała, opierając się na łokciach. - Może – powiedział Zig – ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie podniesie tej ilości opału, którą napakował sobie do koszyka – skomentował, widząc jak zawartość koszyka osiąga apogeum. - Ja miałbym problem z podniesieniem tej ilości – dodał Gard – A on jest dużo wątlejszy ode mnie – w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta samouwielbienia i pyszności. Kiedy ciemnoskóry chłopak bez żadnych problemów zarzucił sobie kosz na plecy i ruszył w kierunku pieca, manewrując z dokładnością co do centymetrów, uniosła w komentarzu brew. - Mówiłeś coś siłaczu? – zakpiła z niego, gdy spostrzegła jak rzednie mu mina, ale powiedziała to na tyle cicho, żeby nikt, prócz Ziga i jego samego, tego nie usłyszał. - Silny jesteś – zagadnął Adrana Zig, kiedy postawił on pojemnik przed paleniskiem i zaczął pakować do środka węgiel, wówczas przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał na mówiącego, zaraz jednak uciekając wzrokiem do kosza z opałem. - Na pewno jesteś skromniejszy od tego tutaj pyszałka – stwierdziła Eli, wskazując kciukiem Garda. Rosły chłopiec zrobił głupią minę, chcąc uniknąć przyczepieni mu łatki narcyza, jednak Adran nie odezwał się słowem i skończywszy wsypywać opał, wrócił do sterty, co jakiś czas rzucając im ukradkowe spojrzenia. - A jego co ugryzło? – spytał skonsternowany Zig – na żartach się nie zna? Po chwili do chłopca podszedł Pyskacz i zaczął z nim rozmawiać, ale robił to na tyle cicho, że nie byli w stanie ich usłyszeć. Adran spuścił głowę po części schowaną za kurtyną z włosów. Kowal poklepał go po ramieniu i wrócił do swoich zajęć. - O kurczę… - szepnęła Eli – Co z siodłem? – naraz pozostała dwójka też doznała olśnienia. - Aj… – wydukał Gard, rozumiejąc, że właśnie przepada im okazja na, zmajstrowanie siodła dla Zadymiarza. - Niech to… - zawtórował mu już zrozpaczony Zig – Czkawka jutro wraca – rąbnął pięścią w ścianę pieca, że poniosło się głuche echo – Tyle pracy… Cały tydzień robiłem te projekty, mierzyłem, rysowałem i co? Nic. Żenada. - Może by go jakoś odciągnąć od kuźni na czas pracy? – zaproponował Gard, ale to nie wchodziło w rachubę. - W środku nocy prosisz go, żeby wyszedł, bo co? Pół nocy będziesz mu kocyk zmieniał? – zadrwiła koleżanka – Prośba o wyjście z budynku na pół nocy jest sama w sobie podejrzana, a trzeba wymyśleć jeszcze dobry powód. Myśleli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, proponując najróżniejsze sposoby na spławienie Adrana, jedne były lepsze inne gorsze, żaden jednak nie mógł przetrwać próby głębszych przemyśleń i lądował jak węgiel w palenisku. - Cześć wam – usłyszeli powitanie bliźniaków – co to za smutne miny? – zażartował Aki naśladując władczy ton Stoicka. Cała trójka spojrzała na Adrana, garbującego skórę na stojaku. - A więc to ten nowy… - zaciekawił się Ari – Co za dziwny kolor skóry… - rzekł po chwili obcesowego gapienia się. - Nie mamy problemu z jego opalenizną, tylko z tym że będzie tu spał te nocy – wyjaśnił naburmuszony Zig. Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie i zaczęli opowiadać naprzemiennie: - Czasem, jak jeden z nas… - Chce zrobić coś w tajemnicy przed drugim… - A mieszkamy w jednym pokoju… - Więc jest to trudne… - Zdradza temu drugiemu co chce zrobić… - Robimy to razem… - I obaj dochowujemy sekretu – zakończył Ari. - Mówisz żebyśmy… - zaczął wolno Zig – …włączyli go do paczki? – obaj bliźniacy kiwnęli głowami. - Pójdę to obgadać z Teitem – stwierdziła Eli, po czym pośpiesznie wstała i zostawiła ich samych. - W sumie jest to jakiś sposób, tylko czy dochowa tajemnicy? - zamyślił się Gard, stawiając nacisk na słowo „dochowa” - A słyszałeś żeby coś zdradził? – zażartował Zig, na co obaj się roześmiali. Kiedy księżyc zawisł ponad wyspą, pogasły wszystkie paleniska, prócz kuźniczego pieca. Przyszedł czas na realizację planu Ziga, który dopracował wspólnie z Teitem. Plan zakładał ujawnienie się przed Pyskaczem, tutaj jeszcze doszło wtajemniczenie Adrana, sporządzenie siodła i zniknięcie jakby smoka nigdy nie było. Oczywiście wcześniej Teit z Gradem i samym Zigiem wymusili na Pyskaczu danie słowa, że nie zdradzi nikomu ich sekretu, chociaż i tak nie wyglądał jakby brał ich na serio. Z Adranem było inaczej, po raz pierwszy w życiu widział oswojone smoki, więc zobaczenie kolejnego nie było dla niego czymś niegodnym wiary, wręcz przeciwnie. Też dał słowo, a nawet lakonicznie wyraził chęć złożenia przysięgi, którą wymyślili na poczekaniu. Pyskacz siedział oparty o kamień szlifierski i patrzył wyczekująco w mrok. Teit chodził w kółko, gderając coś pod nosem o czasie, Gard czekał przy piecu, przy którym siedział również Adran, a Eli leżała na środku kuźni obok Marudy. - I gdzie ten wasz smok? – spytał zniecierpliwiony Pyskacz. - Powinni już tu być… – próbował bronić się Teit. - I jesteśmy – dobiegł ich szept Hekji, która po chwili wyłoniła się spośród nocy – Teit pomóż mi, musimy zrobić mu miejsce, bo się nie zmieści i ruszcie Marudę – rzuciła rozkazująco, pobieżnie rozglądając się po budynku, czym wszystkich ożywiła. Najciężej było z tym ostatnim, ale i on w końcu ustąpił Gardowi za drobną zachętą w postaci ryby. Wszystkie pary oczu spoczęły potem na wchodzącej w obręb światła sylwetce Ziga. Szedł powoli i pewnie. Spokój natomiast uleciał z Pyskacza, kiedy z nocy zaczął wyłaniać się Zadymiarz. Był niewiele niższy od kowala, a budzące grozę szczęki mogły pochłonąć go jednym kłapnięciem. - Słowo… - szepnął do mężczyzny Teit, przypominając mu o tym, że obiecał ich nie wydać. Zadymiarz ledwie się mieścił, w wolnej przestrzeni jaką mu pozostawiono, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby mu to jakoś przeszkadzało, w jaskiniach było podobnie. - Wyprowadź go, nim ktoś zobaczy! – syknął Pyskacz, gdy już ocknął się z pierwszego szoku, co Zig natychmiast zrobił. Pomysł wprowadzenia smoka do oświetlonego pomieszczenia był co najmniej głupi i nierozsądny, ale przynajmniej dał dobry efekt. - To jest ten smok – skomentował Teit, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Kowal posłał mu spojrzenie pełne grozy. - Ten jeden raz dałem się wrobić, więcej nawet niemowlęciu nie zaufam – warknął zbulwersowany. - Ale my nie kłamaliśmy – uśmiechnął się Zig wchodząc ponownie do kuźni. - Więc uwierzę noworodkowi jak mi powie mi że zakochał się trollu – poprawił się, jednakże w dalszym ciągu się boczył. - Dobra, nie ma co gadać, bierzmy się za robienie siodła, ty Adran poczekaj, Aki pójdziesz z nim i przestawisz mu Zadymka, a wy słuchajcie: Jak mówiłem wcześniej cały pomysł sprowadza się do stworzenia uprzęży i możliwości przypięcia się do smoka, o to jak to wygląda na papierze: Na smoku będą mogły jechać naraz cztery osoby – wyjaśnił szybko, pokazując szkic przedstawiający siodło z góry – dwie na grzbiecie, tuż za głową i dwie po bokach za przednimi łapami. Nie będą one siedziały, tylko raczej leżały, bądź wisiały, w tej pozycji – tu położył się na ziemi i zgiął nogi, przez co wyglądał jak osoba siedząca na piętach, po czym szybko wstał. Aki zgodnie z prośbą Ziga zaprowadził Adrana do smoka. Chłopiec zdobył się tylko na ciche „wow”, czym niezmiernie rozbawił bliźniaka. Zadymiarz, przeskakiwał wzrokiem pomiędzy nimi cierpliwie czekając na polecenia. - On też jest małomówny, dogadacie się – zachichotał Aki. Adran czuł się taki bezbronny przy tej bestii. Ten smok. Był taki ogromny… – Spójrz – bliźniak wyrwał go z zachwytu – wyciągasz rękę i… - gad posłusznie przytknął nos do jego ręki, trwali tak chwilę zawieszeni w czasie – To jest naprawdę niesamowite. – wyszeptał cicho, cofając dłoń. Ciemnoskóry chłopiec powoli wyciągnął rękę, zamknął oczy jakby się bał że smok zaraz mu ją odgryzie. - Nie spinaj się tak – skarcił go Aki – on widzi że się boisz, weź głęboki wdech – poradził. Adran wciągnął i wypuścił powolutku powietrze. Naraz serce podskoczyło mu gardła, poczuł zastrzyk adrenaliny, kiedy nos Zadymiarza dotknął jego dłoni. Nie otwierał oczu, czuł oddech smoka, jakby każdy wydech napełniał go energią, czuł jego łuskowatą skórę, róg na nosie, słyszał jak oddycha, oddychał razem z nim. Czuł wiele więcej, ale nie można tego było opisać. Cały świat wokoło stanął, nie było niczego prócz tego smoka, nie było wiatru, ziemi pod stopami, jakby unosił się… - Adran! Żyjesz? – Aki potrząsnął nim za bark, sprowadzając na ziemię. - To magiczne – odezwał się ciężko oddychając od adrenaliny. Uśmiechał się, chyba to polubi. - Ponoć jazda jest jeszcze lepsza – odparł wesoło bliźniak zaskoczony odpowiedzią –a teraz chodź, bo zrobią te siodła bez nas. Łączyli paski skóry, przewlekali je przez metalowe osłonki, sprawdzali na smoku czy wszystko pasuje, wykrawali kawałki skór, dziurawili, szyli, piec buchał płomieniami, gdzie stały naczynia z rozgrzanym metalem. - Ten pasek, przekładasz tędy i zabezpieczasz się przed upadkiem… - tłumaczył Zig, dodatkowo gestykulując. - Uważaj! – padało ostrzeżenie, kiedy ktoś napatoczył się Pyskaczowi niosącemu roztopiony metal. - Ten pas przerzucimy mu przez grzbiet – stwierdził Kowal przyglądając się planowi – Nie powiem, są pojętni – skomplementował ich po cichu. - Dodatkowe wzmocnienie na barku, nie chcemy, by ktoś odpadł, kiedy Zdymek będzie biegał po suficie – praca szła pełną parą, aż w końcu założyli w pełni gotowe siodło jego prawowitemu właścicielowi. - Jutro nie wstaje z łóżka – skomentowała Eli, ledwie stojąc na nogach. - Dziewczyno już jest jutro – zauważył Pyskacz - odstawcie smoka, gdziekolwiek jest jego miejsce i do łóżek – polecił. - Ja z Teitem odstawimy smoka i sprawdzimy czy wszystko gra – Powiedział Zig, też ledwie stojąc na nogach. - N I E, Zadymiarz: kryjówka… - Wydusił z siebie Teit, siląc się by nie zasnąć na stojąco, ale smok się nie ruszył, tylko szturchnął troskliwie chłopca nosem – KrYJ jóWk kA – wydukał Teit, siląc się na rozkazujący ton. Gad jęknął nie chcąc zostawiać ich tu w takim stanie, ale kowal okazał trochę zrozumienia. - Spokojnie, nic im nie będzie, zajmę się nimi – Zadymiarz odwrócił się niechętnie i zniknął w cieniu. Adran patrzył przez chwilę w ślad za nim. - Pomożesz mi ich zanieść do kuźni, chyba wszyscy będą tu dziś spać – chłopiec kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową. CDN Przepraszam że tak, krótko, ale będzie jeszcze dziś next, a ja póki co muszę kończyć. Dziekuję za zrozumienie 'Prośba ''' Proszę o wytykanie błędów (wszystkich, nie tylko ortów, stylów i interpunkcyjnych ), w końcu człowiek się na nich uczy nieprawdaż? Zapraszam też tutaj: "Moje Opowiastki" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania